And What About Her Needs!
by christal-chan
Summary: Poor Sango trapped in a love triangle. What ever shall she do? InuyashaSangoNaraku


_Disclaimer : You know I don't own Inuyasha _

Chapter 1

_Huff ..huff_! Sango gasped sitting up in her sleeping bag allowing the warm fabric to slip from her shoulders. She permitted her eyes to wander past the small roaring fire that they had set up during camp over to were her companions slept as sweat and tears mingled there way down her flushed face. She moved to get up but the wetness between her legs made her shudder in disgust. She thanked the gods that the night was so dark as she quickly gathered her bathing supplies and hurried off towards the woods unaware of the golden eyes that followed her body's every nervous movements. She cursed underneath her breath as the ache between her legs returned at full force for that vile bastard.

Arriving at the springs she shed her body of it's kimono. A wave of shame and guilt fill her heart as her body reacted wantonly to the feel of the soft kimono fabric rubbing provocatively against the contours of her skin. Leaving her clothes to lay on the bank she descended her body into the warm welcoming water. She sighed letting her hair loose from it's ties as the semi hot water did wonders to her taunt and stressed body. Taking her already soapy sponge she began to lather her arms and neck. Her hands began to shake as her mind began to replay the sickening events from her dream more like nightmare in her head. Her brown orbs fell close and then……. she was gone.

_:Dream Sequence:_

"_Sango" she heard a domineering silk like voice plaguing her ears. She used her trained eyes to search the pitch black darkness that surrounded her body only for them to come and rest upon the eerie fragile frame of a small boy with a blank stare plastered against his face. "Kohaku!" she shouted as she ran towards her brother but halted in her footsteps when a pale slender hand reached out of the darkness coming to rest upon the yellow shoulder plate of his black exterminator suite. "Sango" she heard that damned monotone voice echoing around her in the darkness caressing her ears as the view of his body became clear, and the hand still resting on Kohaku shoulder pushed him back into the shadows. "Sister" she could hear Kohaku faint voice float all around her. "Kohaku….. Kohaku!" she shouted again searching the darkness for any signs of her beloved sibling. "Sango" this time the voice was very close almost right behind her. She slowly began to unsheathed her katana only to be stopped by a strong grip of a man's hand around her wrist and his other placing a hard grip over her left hip. She could feel his claws digging into the thick layer of her slayer suite against her flesh. "Sango" his voice huskily sighed against the shell of her ear. He let his lips part to lightly run his dark tongue against it slipping her earlobe into his mouth as he began pulling her body back against his thick arousal making her mouth run dry. Sango's eyes fluttered close as she felt the faint feeling of her clothing being peeled away from her heated flesh. Her grip on her katana tighten as she felt the feel of his surprisingly warm hands caressing it's way across her hip towards the now naked smooth skin of her flat stomach. Her eyes flew open and her hands weaken allowing her katana to clatter to the ground as his clawed fingers caressed the petals of her flower. She looked down to see were his fingers disappeared beneath her black curls the mere sight sending burning wave of heat and humiliation tingling throughout her body. She gasped slightly when she finally became fully aware of her totally naked state with an equally naked and yet very aroused hanyou pressing himself eagerly into her form from behind. "Sango" her name spilled from his lips in a whisper as he drug his lips against her soft neck. "Succumb to me completely Sango" he demanded sexily slipping a finger genteelly into her opening. His other hand released her wrist coming up to cup the under sides of her breast seemingly testing the weight of it as his clawed thumb slightly pressuring her right boob's erect pink nipple eliciting soft moans from her ajar lips. "Succumb to me Sango" he said again adding a second finger . Sango could feel her stomach and lower walls constricting around his fingers making her mind turn into a lustful mush. His hungry lips latched onto the base of her neck allowing his fangs to nip teasingly at the redden flesh while her free hand came up to cradle the back of his head her delicate fingers tangling themselves into his soft inky black curls pressing his lips more firmly against her skin . As his long talented fingers continued there sensual thrust she could feel his protruding erection sliding against her when she felt her release……………………._

_:End of dream: _

"_Huh_!" Sango sat up with a gasp trying to fight back fresh tears.

"It's just ah stupid dream…. nightmare …ah really bad nightmare " she mumbled lowly to herself as she scrubbed her hands and arms trying desperately to get the build up of the forest dirt and previous oni muck from underneath her nails. She paused to look at the wrinkly ness of her finger tips and realized she hand spent more time in the springs then she had intended to. Speeding up her actions she hurriedly washed her self off getting dress back into her kimono and headed towards camp.

She padded through the forest frustrated and tired. She could still feel his voice and hands caressing her skin and body as the night crickets chirped noisily everywhere around her. " _Succumb to me completely Sango_" his words rang in her ears softly. Frustrated she leaned against a tree sliding down it's trunk coming to rest on the forest's floor. She casted her head to the moonlit sky with tears feathering against the brim of her brown orbs.

"Sango!" she heard a voice but was to lost in her own distraught little world to care.

"Sango!" this time brown orbs made contact with golden ones, a vacant expression meeting his face. Inuyasha had seen when Sango had left camp and smelt her arousal to. His mind had begun playing vicious tricks on him and he had gotten worried when she hadn't returned.

"Sango!" he shook her again his clawed hands clutching her shoulders tightly through the fabric of her kimono as he crouched down onto one knee to get to her eye level in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped the awareness returning to her eyes as she reached forward wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly brought his hands up and returned her embrace. He could smell the saltiness of tears running down her face.

"Sango?" his voice was sympathetic as he moved back breaking there embrace to cup her delicate face wiping away a few tears with his thumb before leaning in and placing an chaste kiss against her lips. His hand went to her head fingering it's way through her slightly damp hair. She complied by parting her lips when she felt the tip of his tongue lightly rim over her bottom lip. Bring her head forward he deepened their kiss allowing his other hand to slip between the folds of her kimono. She gasped at the contact of his warm hands against the cool flesh of her skin. Sliding it off her shoulders he exposed her breast to his hungry golden gaze. His lips left hers as he proceeded to kiss his way down her skin coming to lightly nip and lick around her areola before engulfing the entire nipple into the warm caverns of his mouth. Shedding her skin of her kimono he gently laid her down onto the forest floor allowing her slender hands to roam over his body removing his haori top pushing it off his shoulders. He helped by removing his hands from each sleeve a feral look in his eyes before he descended back down upon her lips. He moaned slightly at the feeling of her breast pressing against his now bare chest allowing her tongue to caress his fangs. His hand slid between them coming to undo the ties to his hakama pants only to be met by a pair of delicate fingers. He smiled against her lips as he felt her tiny hands fumble with the strings of his hakama . She impressed him when she had gotten it done within mere seconds.

"You've gotten better then last time." he said in between kisses. A lingering air of cockiness hanging in his voice as his lips and tongue attacked her chin and cheek.

"I know. You've sure been giving me enough practice" she smiled back mocking his grammar as she leaned forward kissing and sucking at his pulse allowing him to slide his pants off freeing his erection.

_:When had this all begun:_ she asked herself as she felt his fingers feather across her skin. She closed her lust filled orbs as his fingers trailed idle along the inside of her thigh, nearing the one spot begging for his desired touch. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers slip between her nether lips testing her womanhood's readiness before positioning his phallus at her opening. Whenever it was she didn't care. It was the only comfort she had right now and she intended to keep it.

End of chapter one cliffhanger

Do you want more

Review and more chapters will come.


End file.
